Story Of A Girl
by SparkKnight2
Summary: After a string of events you have forgotten who you are, where you are and where you came from. All you know is that you are a odd land; Pupuland. It seems peaceful enough, but an enemy has burned the village and now you find your self on a journey to find who you are and what you are. Meta Knight x Reader. Rated for violence, mild cursing and the possibility of future gore.
1. Chapter 1

troubled gasp filled Eiríkur's lungs and he hastily rose form his far-from-restful sleep. He then brought his thin knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. His mind was silent for a second, but soon the swarm of memories haunted his thoughts. He released an insecure breath and his legs shivered with his whole body. He remained silent with his head pressed agents his cold, boney knees. His nimble fingers grasped his pale wrists and his toes curled up, but only for a moment. His breathing became regular as he shifted his head to reveal his eyes. He gazed on the dark room, almost pitch-black, but the large moon shown into his cage. He wiggled his toes again and gave a heartless smile. "You are truly going insane Eiríkur." He said with a light chuckle. It seems that for some reason he held some odd form of joy tonight. The adjacent cells were mostly quiet, but Eiríkur could hear snoring and the occasional rattling on the bars. His eyes met the window with a curious gaze; it was the same view he had seen in years. Then he looked at the walls, seeing that his drawings had gone. His smile diminished.

Eiríkur then picked a pencil form his pocket; it was a new and rather sharp one. His right hand hovered over the wall and he started to draw. The wall was rather dark despite the moonlight, but he was young and had good vision. He drew a human eye; it was all black with a shaded fluid coming from it; blood. Then he drew another eye next to it, about one eye apart. This eye was a mirror of the last and then he drew the eyebrows. He continued with the face, it had a small nose, black hair, a normal-shaped face and a wide smile with shark-like teeth. Then he drew the slender neck and starred sketching the shoulders. His eyes blinked slowly and a yawn cascaded from his mouth; he was tiered. But being too afraid to have that nightmare he kept drawing, and drawing.

At some point in the night Eiríkur had laid down and fell into a deep sleep, in the morning he was waken by some one yelling. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. This was the first time had slept without haunting nightmares in the longest while. He groggily sat up to see Mr. Honda at the other side of the bars. "I'm sorry to have woken you." Mr. Honda said apologetically. Eiríkur just nodded as he stood on the cold floor. Then he silently walked to the bared gate; standing before Mr. Honda. Mr. Honda gave a reassuring smile and said: " Eiríkur..." The said man perked up at the sound of his name. "...You are going to be moved." Mr. Honda finished. Eiríkur was puzzled. He wondered where and why. The small hope of being let out rekindled in his heart; maybe they saw his innocence. "We are going to move you from isolation." Mr. Honda said, seeing Eiríkur's puzzled look. Then anxiety flew into Eiríkur's veins. He wasn't sure about other people as it was let alone living in a cage with one, also he heard of the rapes and molesting that the people that weren't in isolation went through. "Are you okay with this Eiríkur?" Mr. Honda asked. And despite Eiríkur's previous thoughts he nodded, but inside he knew that things were going to get worse. Mr. Honda nodded and the guard opened the gate.

And so Mr. Honda escorted Eiríkur though many passage ways until they reached a new part of the building. Eiríkur couldn't help but wonder how big this place actually was. The cell was the same size as Eiríkur's old cell, but other then that it was mostly different. The walls were a spring yellow with white floor and sealing. There was no windows and it had a small bathroom and a bunk-bed. Also there was a young man sleeping on the bottom bunk. "Kaoru!" Mr. Honda said raising his voice. Eiríkur didn't really pay attention to him though; his heart was beating really fast. These halls were different then what he was used to; the air was more polluted and the voices were a great deal louder. There was screaming and sounds of profanity. One old man in the cell next to the one before them was yelling horrid names at Eiríkur. Eiríkur just stared in horror of this place. He felt his body shake in fear. " Eiríkur?" Mr. Honda asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Eiríkur quickly turned and shoved the other man's hand off of his while taking some steps back. The man in the adjacent cell laughed at him. "Oh, the poor little whore is scared~" The man teased. Eiríkur looked at him. "Shut up, fag!" He yelled in defence. "Oh, so the whore can fight back..." Then man said, and then he laughed again. "Or so you'd like to think." Then a unfamiliar hand gripped Eiríkur. As he turned around a tall man in a uniform stood sternly. Eiríkur turned to run, but his wrist was captured by the man's large hand. Eiríkur looked up at him with terror in his lavender eye's. To be honest he had never felt such a fear in his life. The boy seriously thought that he was going to die. Or worse; be torched to death. Eiríkur's name was called in a slurry of adrenaline and fear, but Eiríkur ignored it. He struggled to remove his slim wrist from the man's iron hand. "L-let go of me!" He said as his voice cracked into a high pitch. There were just so many voices... so many sounds. His fragile being seemed to be drowning in a sea of words; all so harsh, all so loud.

"Hey," Eiríkur peered up to the relaxed voice. "Earicker." The other said. Eiríkur stopped struggling and scrunched his eyebrows together. "It's Eiríkur." He pouted to the unfamiliar man. He didn't look much older then Eiríkur, but he was very different. His skin had a nice brown tan and his short hair was a deep brown. His eyes were a deep hazel and he looked like he had several day growth on his face. Eiríkur felt a prick in his pride; he always wanted to grow a beard and the fact that he couldn't drove him insane... well you know what I mean. Then he snapped out of his face as the guard lightly pushed him inside the cage, where this other boy was. The tall man locked the door and started to walk off. Eiríkur turned around too see Mr. Honda say "Be good." Then he flashed a small smile and walked away. By this time Eiríkur was putting his face to the bars and gripping on to them with his hands. "That was the worst fight I've ever seen!" the old man said form the cell in front. "Go fuck yourself." Eiríkur said bitterly, but the man didn't take the bait and resumed to lying in the small, hard bed.

"What kind of name is Ehrickcu anyways?" The young boy behind him asked. Eiríkur turned around to pout at the boy lying on the bed. "It's Icelandic. And it's not 'Ehrickcu', it's 'Eiríkur'." Eiríkur said irritably. The boy sat up "You're Icelandic?" He asked, ignoring Eiríkur's correction. Eiríkur found his arms wrapping around his body insecurely and a nervous blush cross his face. He nodded. Eiríkur hated it when people laid all the attention on him. It was just so awkward... "How did you end up in prison?" Eiríkur remained silent for a moment, but soon spoke up. "I murdered some one." He said shyly. "Who?" The other said, as if he had no thought about it. "...I... My brother," He said shamefully. He would never admit it, but he does see how wrong it was to kill him, but if went back in time he would do it all over again. "Hmm... why?" the other asked. That's when Eiríkur became truly offended; he never told anyone that. "Your mother," Eiríkur said firmly, obviously attempting to be offensive. The other flashed a humours smile at that. "Why are you here?" Eiríkur asked; wishing to know what this person has done. "Mmm? Possession of stolen goods or whatever." The other said casually. "...What is your name again?" Eiríkur asked. "Kaoru." The boy said. There was a quiet glace they both shared for a moment but Eiríkur looked away shyly. "Sit down, Ehricku." Kaoru said. Eiríkur sighed, giving up on correcting Kaoru.

Eiríkur walked obediently to the other side if the beds. He wasn't sure why he did so, the thought only crossed his mind after he was sitting next to Kaoru, still adverting his eyes. Eiríkur's eyes gazed over a blood stain on the floor that was probably form a prisoner that had committed suicide. There was no words exchanged for a while, in this time Eiríkur agreed that this 'Kaoru' was indeed a psychopath, but at least Eiríkur didn't consider him to be a risk. "So," Kaoru said interrupting the awkward silence. The other looked into his hazel eyes, waiting for Kaoru to continue. But Kaoru just gave a stoic stare at Eiríkur; it reminded Eiríkur of his brother. "So..?" Eiríkur finally said. "Is that your natural hair colour?" Kaoru asked as he pointed to the white fluff that was Eiríkur's hair. Eiríkur, starting to feel self-conscious, brought his hands to lightly cover his frizzy hair. "Yeah," Eiríkur said defensively. Kaoru seemed to be curious about this and asked: "How? Are you like a old man?" Eiríkur's eye brows creased together at this. "No." Eiríkur said. Kaoru gave a light huff at this and fell back on the bed. "How old are you?" Kaoru asked as he stared at the bottom of the top bunk. Eiríkur exhaled; calming down a little. "…Around seventeen now…" Eiríkur said, seeing that he had lost track of the years. "How old were you when you came here?" Kaoru asked. "Fifteen." Eiríkur said. Eiríkur started feeling uncomfortable with all of these questions and fond it rather rude for him to ask such things so abruptly. "How long is your sentience?" Kaoru asked. "… …twenty one years…" Eiríkur said hesitantly. Kaoru sat up; looking at Eiríkur in a shocked fashion. "You've been in here for two years?" Kaoru asked. Eiríkur nodded. "And you still have nineteen years to go?" Eiríkur nodded again. There was another pause of silence, but Kaoru's face fell and he laid back on the bed again. "I only have six months." Kaoru said.

Then an extremely loud buzzard rang, hurting Eiríkur's ears. It seems that their cell just happened to be right across form a speaker. Kaoru moaned in protest, and Eiríkur could hear guards unlocking cells; slowly coming closer. Kaoru slowly stood up and stretched his arms with a sigh. Eiríkur turned to him. "What's going on?" He asked; for usually he only left his cell once every few days. Eiríkur then stood up as Kaoru said. "We are going outside and such." Kaoru said, not being terribly specific. Eiríkur only released a little "Oh," and then stood in the cell; waiting for their cell to be unlocked. Eiríkur could feel fear and anxiety well up in him. He hated this; he wasn't used to so much people and he yearned for the sanctuary of his cell… his old cell. The guards came and unlocked the cell, letting them go to the right. Eiríkur fallowed Kaoru closely; he felt afraid to be exposed to so many questionable people. They went down a corridor and around a corner to reach a doorway to the outside. When Eiríkur passed thought the door he took a few steps and the stopped. His eyes darted around the area. Many tall people passed him, making it hard to see, but the sky was beautiful. It was full of rain clouds and it looked as if it would rain any moment. The air smelt fresh, aside from the suspended pollution. After most of the people in orange passed him he got a look at the place. It was much like the one he was used to, but different. First of all it was larger, due to there being far more people in there. Also it seemed to be better maintained; the grass covered the entire floor, the equipment looked lightly tatter and the walls were a nice purple.

"Hey," A husky man's voice called. Eiríkur looked over to the man and sure enough he was talking to Eiríkur. It was just then that he wondered where Kaoru had gone to and if he could get out of this. "You look new here." The man said and other men around him laughed, then he realized that he was surrounded. His heart raced as he frantically thought of a way out. "What do you want?" Eiríkur said as his arms hugged his body in fear. "You came from isolation, right?" Another man asked as they all slowly walked closer. "Yes, why do you ask?" Eiríkur questioned as he stared to walk backwards to the wall; for there was no one approaching him from there. "How old are you, boy?" One man asked. "S-seventeen…" Eiríkur said, with his anxiety growing. The men laughed lightly. "Aren't you a little young to be in here?" The first man asked. "Tell me, kid, have you ever killed someone?" Another man asked. "Yes." Eiríkur answered strongly as his back met the concrete wall. Now all he could think was that it would be any time now, they would come and molest him. "How'd you do it?" One man asked. "I stabbed him… seventeen times." Eiríkur said, as his mind flash back the horrid memories; he remembered each and every time he stabbed his brother. Now they were so close and no more words were shared. The men made gestures that Eiríkur didn't understand. And as much as this scared Eiríkur, he decided to let it happen. There wasn't much a scrawny, pathetic young man could do in this state.

"Ehríkure." A familiar voice called out behind the crowd. The men looked to the Asian boy. The air seemed to be stultified as Eiríkur's heart stared so return to its normal tune. Kaoru stood sternly with his strong stoic expression showing. The men continued to stare at the young man; unknowing of what to do. "Well?" Kaoru questioned; waiting for something to happen. The men slowly walked off, occasionally looking back. Kaoru watched them walk away, and when they were a reasonable distance away he approached Eiríkur. "Are you okay?" He asked him, as he offered him his hand. Eiríkur cautiously took it and stood up straight. Then Eiríkur's eyes gazed to the earth and he whispered; "Yeah," There was a pause, and then Kaoru nodded. "You should stay with me." He said. Eiríkur nodded and then looked up to Kaoru. "They just walked off...?" Eiríkur questioned with curiosity. "When I first came here they tried to do the same thing. Since I'm skilled in martial arts I politely beat the crap out of them." Kaoru said with a smirk.  
Eiríkur smiled and gave a short nod as Kaoru led Eiríkur to a secluded corner to wait out the time; which, Eiríkur noted, was longer then he was used to.


	2. Chapter 2

When we reached the edge of the forest the sky was a deep blue and the sky was filled with endless specs of light, twinkling in the warm breeze. "Pupuland is just over the hill." He said while looking to the horizon. It was a beautiful valley with flowers and covered in short grass. To the horizon there was a slight red, also some sort of mist was emanating form it. "I-is that f-fire?" I asked, pointing to the red sliver in the sky. His eyes seemed to have widened, thought it was hard to tell though his mask. "We should hurry." He said and started running. I hastily fallowed, but my body was still in pain, so I lost my energy rather quickly.

The blue blob person stopped and waited for me "Hurry." He said. "I'm trying!" I exclaimed angrily as I kept limping quickly as possible. Now an odd crackling noise could be herd not far ahead, and then when we came to the top the hill I felt my heart jump. It was the same place I was trying to run away form, but it was burning furiously under red hot fire. I had caught up to him and we both stood there, watching the fire slowly eat away at the flammable town. I felt a prick in my heart, What happened here? My body didn't feel the pain so much, but I could feel the blistering heat hit my body, causing my skin to let out little droplets of fluid.

"Sir Meta Knight!" A young girl's voice asked. We both glanced over to another odd creature. She at least had some form of body, but no legs. She had tea-green eyes and a long ponytail that swayed in the breeze. I felt no fear, as if this blue blob was my protection or something. "Fumu..." The blue blob said. So I assumed that was her name. "Something is wrong at the castle!" She called to him. All he did was nod and start running towards the castle. I hesitated, but soon fallowed, still limping my way along. We moved away from the fire and then before me was a great big hill that seemed to be a cliff on the far side. On the top of his hill was a orange castle-like building, but it seemed to defy the laws of physics, but I didn't know much about this place, so I guess I could be wrong.

After a small while of running/limping I came to a road, this time though it seems I was truly left behind. I could only see small figures far, far ahead of me. I stopped and sighed. "Crap," I whispered under my breath hoarsely. After I caught my breath I started to walk up the light dirt road; it hurt too much to run. While I hastily strode up the slowly inclining hill I pondered many unknown questions… First of all what is going on in this place? Who am I? And what am I doing here? Despite my thoughts though, I wouldn't find the answers now, maybe once I get up this hill I'll find out. One thing that surprized me though was how the blue blob, I believe Meta Knight was his name, just kind-of left me. I mean I wasn't that invisible, right? Maybe what ever is happening in the castle can't wait for the limping, half-dead creature, or maybe he thought I would stay behind. If that was so, then why didn't he hear me run soon after him? Well I suppose the fire was rather loud…

After a growling walk I finally was closing on the castle and I saw an abnormal sight. There was several large UFO looking objects surrounding the castle and they seemed to be firing at it. "T-that can't be right…" I huffed to myself. I felt that something was dreadfully wrong with this place. Does it have something to do with me? I wondered, but wondering wouldn't get me anywhere. I gritted my teeth and continued walking up the now steep slope that wasn't too far from the large drawbridge. Once I started gaining a better view I could see many beings running about; going in and out of the castle. Their voices were laced with sorrow and fear and some heads started turning once I entered the premises.

To be honest they were either too preoccupied or looked afraid of me, to be honest I wasn't sure what was happening. I felt their eyes stab my flesh, but I would not cower. I limped over to another round blob, but he seemed to be orange and have one large eye in the center of his head (or whatever it was). "What is going on?" I asked in desperation form knowledge. He gave me an odd look but soon answered. "Nightmare has returned, he has come for revenge." I stood there in confusion. Who is this 'Nightmare'? And why would he need revenge?

"You!" A familiar voice called. I turned my head to see Meta Knight running over to me.

"What?" I asked, becoming slightly frightened. "What are you doing here?" I thought about it for a moment, but I really didn't know. "I don't know." I said in all honesty. He motioned to two other beings that were dressed in colourful armour and held swords. "Gide her to where the rest of the citizens are." He commanded. And soon enough I was hastily guided to a place further away from the castle. I attempted to run, but there was too much pain. "I'm sorry… I-I can't run." I explained to them. They nodded and slowed down accordingly.

We then came to a cave opening and there were a large number of creatures there. I turned around to see the two that guided me running off. I gazed off in the distance for a while until I heard a familiar voice. "Excuse me," the voice said shyly. I turned around to see the young girl-like creature... her name was… Fumoo? "Yes," I said cautiously. She gave a smile. "I was just wondering… who are you?" She asked kindly. I felt a surge in my gut at that. "…I don't remember…" I said in all honesty. She hummed and then said: "Do you remember your name?" I thought for a moment. "I…I really don't know." I said sadly. She remained silent for a while, but soon said: "Well what do you want your name be in the mean time?" I was rather puzzled by that statement… or question. "I don't know." She hummed again. "How about Moona?" She asked. I blinked. "I guess…" I said insecurely. She smiled. "Well Moona, my name is Fumu, it's nice to meet you!" Se beamed happily. I shook her hand and she told me to talk to her if I needed anything and left.

While I waited in the cave I watched the creatures around me talk and gossip about what was going on. Form what I could tell it was most likely an attack from a big power in the universe. But it seemed no one knew much of anything. They would give me looks; sympatric looks, curios looks and most certainly looks of disgust. I over head several of them talk about me, none of it was anything good. Some even went as far as to blame me for the destruction of their town. As ludicrous as it was I didn't even know if it was false. For as much as I knew I was lost in space and being part of a violet empire they, thinking I was kidnapped, decided to kill every one. Or I may even be a criminal. Either way I wouldn't go back.

After some time had passed some one yelled that Sir Meta Knight was returning; he must have been a respected knight… which meant he was probably powerful. Then the said knight entered the cave with two the same two knights that led you here. "What's going on?" Fumu asked. Meta Knight almost looked sorrowful at the thought. "…They left nothing salvageable of the castle, and despite our efforts Kirby has been abducted." He said. At that every one gasped and started to murmur. _Who is Kirby?! _I thought. Fumu looked very distort at his news, but then her face turned into one of determination. "We have to get him back!" She stated. Everyone silenced for a moment, but then some spoke up. "But how do we do that? We aren't soldiers; we don't know how to do that kind of stuff." One spoke. "Yeah, we should just rebuild the village and move on." Another said. "How can you say that! Remember all the times he saved the village?! We all owe him our lifes!" Fumu exclaimed.

"Well what about her?" One pointed to me, "She probably has something to do with this." Everyone then looked at me in a silence stare. I then stood up; towering over all of them. "Well if you want to blame me, fine. Do it. I don't care about your crap, so take it some where else!" I stated. I then made my way out until I was standing before Meta Knight. I looked down at him; he was the only one that didn't give me space when I walked. "What?" I asked bluntly. "If you don't remember anything then where do you plan on going to?" He asked… smartly. I huffed. He had a point, what the heck was I going to do? Should I help them find this 'Kirby'? Or should I just walk off and live in the wilderness. I did come form space, so the chances of me finding anything are a lot better if I go with them… but I don't want to give this smug little thing that satisfaction.

"…Fine. I will go along with your little rescue mission, but as soon as that is over I am leaving…That is if there is going to be a rescue mission…" I said, as I looked over to the creatures behind me.

"…Well I guess we can go. Fumu is right; we owe Kirby our lifes." One said. "And if she is willing to be on our side, then I am too." Another said. Then the crowd of people started to talk amongst themselves. "I only have one question." Fumu said, "How are we going to get a space ship?" It was a good question. _Dose this place have any space ships?_ I questioned. "What about my ship?" I asked. "No, it is only big enough to hold you and there is no defence or attacking systems on it." Meta Knight said. I hummed in thought, but I didn't know of anything else. How was I supposed to know what these people did or did not have? But as I soon learned these people were more resourceful then I thought.


End file.
